Haar/Supports
With Jill C Support *'Jill:' Captain Haar! Where are you? Captain Haar!!! *'Haar:' Zzzzzzzzzz...huh?! Wha--?! Who?! Oh. Jill. Yaaaawn... Simmer down, Jill. Can't you see I'm sleeping? And do you need to shout my name like that? You're louder than a meat skewer salesman in a crowded market! *'Jill:' Maybe you should try responding when I call you! *'Haar:' I'll do that as soon as you stop calling me captain. *'Jill:' How should I address you, then? *'Haar:' Whatever works for you. *'Jill:' Sir Haar, maybe? *'Haar:' Do I look like a knight to you? *'Jill:' All right. Mr. Haar. *'Haar:' Hah! That doesn't sound right at all. *'Jill:' Fine. Just Haar, then. *'Haar:' Hey! That's pretty good. *'Jill:' Sorry. I can't address my superior like that. I'll just call you Mr. Haar. *'Haar:' Well, I can live with that. Now, let me get back to my nap... B Support *'Jill:' Mr. Haaaaaaaaar! Where are you!? Mr. Haar!!! *'Haar:' I'm right behind you. *'Jill:' Why can't you just respond the first time I call for you? And didn't you promise that you'd respond right away if I stopped calling you captain? *'Haar:' That was only if I wasn't sleeping. *'Jill:' Well, that's most of the time! By the way, it seems like the only time you acted like a professional soldier was when you were in front of my father. *'Haar:' And I recall the only time you weren't so uptight was when you were around Lord Shiharam. *'Jill:' I... I couldn't help it. He was my father. He was different. *'Haar:' I'm with you on that. Lord Shiharam was something special. I didn't want him to see me as hopelessly lazy. *'Jill:' Mr. Haar... *'Haar:' Mmm... I think I'll just stretch out here... Yeah...that's it. This moss is nice and squishy. Leave me alone. It's nap time. A Support *'Jill:' Mr. Haar? *'Haar:' Yes? *'Jill:' That's strange. I didn't have to call for you a hundred times before you answered! *'Haar:' Well, I figured this way I don't have to listen to your whining. *'Jill:' Oh, so that's how it is? Well, whatever... *'Haar:' What are you going to do when this war is over, Jill? *'Jill:' Hopefully go back to Daein. I want to be near my father's grave. *'Haar:' I see. *'Jill:' What about you? *'Haar:' If I survive sparring with Ashnard... I don't know what I'll do. I've already thought about guarding Lord Shiharam's grave. *'Jill:' Does that mean you're not happy being with me? *'Haar:' That's not it. I was just thinking you probably don't like being with me. *'Jill:' Why would I not like that? *'Haar:' Then if we both survive this war, let's start a wyvern courier service. We'll make a lot of loot. *'Jill:' Sure... If we survive. With Makalov C Support *'Haar:' Zzzzz... *'Makalov:' Aaaack! *'Haar:' Zzz—Snort! Wha...? Huh? *'Makalov:' Agggghhh! *'Haar:' What's with you, man? *'Makalov:' Oh no! Stay away! *'Haar:' What's the matter with you? *'Makalov:' Aaaaack! Help! Somebody help me! *'Haar:' ... Did he think I was a Daein soldier? Well...whatever... Back to sleep......Zzzzzzz... B Support *'Haar:' Hmm...? Hey! You're that... *'Makalov:' Nooooo!!! *'Haar:' Yes, you are. You're that weird guy I saw the other day. *'Haar:' Hey, stop right there! *'Makalov:' Please...have mercy on me! I'll pay you back...I swear! *'Haar:' What are you yammering on about? *'Makalov:' Honestly, I only ran off the other day because I didn't have the money on me. I was just...running home to fetch it. Sweet mercy...I'm begging you! I'm too talented and beautiful to die! Give me more time to pay you back! *'Haar:' Pay me back? What are you talking about? *'Makalov:' Huh? Wait... So you're not... a debt collector? *'Haar:' A debt collector? Did you fall on your head? *'Makalov:' Are you SURE you're not a debt collector? *'Haar:' I don't remember being one. And I think I'd remember something like that. *'Makalov:' What!? You're not!? Phew! Hah...you had me there. I mean...just one nasty look from that face of yours could scare a man to death! *'Haar:' So you're saying I'm ugly, is that it? I look like some kind of thug to you? *'Makalov:' No, no, no! Not at all. You're very...handsome. Ruggedly handsome...yeah... *'Haar:' Hmmm. That was weird. Oh well...back to sleep. A Support *'Makalov:' Oh, there you are! Hey, Haar! *'Haar:' Zzzzzzzz... *'Makalov:' HAAR!!! Wake up! Oh, no! Look! Here comes General Ike! *'Haar:' Zzzzzzzz... *'Makalov:' Nothing will wake him up! He has a lot of guts sleeping before a battle like this. You have to respect that! Even debt collectors would be intimidated... I need to be more like him! Then I'll never have to pay anyone back! All right! I need to get training! The first thing I need to learn is how to sleep anywhere.... Zzzzzz... *'Haar:' ...Quiet down! Who's interrupting my nap?! *'Makalov:' ...Zzzzzz... Phew... Grrrr... I was wrong... Sorry, Marcia! ...Zzzzzz... *'Haar:' ... *'Makalov:' Let me...zzzz...borrow some money...zzz... *'Haar:' Look at him, sleeping before a big battle. It's a miracle he's survived in his state. He must be really lucky. I hope he pulls through! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports